This study is a continuation of work to validate noninvasive techniques to measure biologically meaningful levels of reproductive and adrenal steroid hormones in feces of captive-maintained baboons. Results will serve to establish the general validity of these techniques for use on a variety of species in captivity and the field. Captive studies have: 1) identified fecal metabolites of estradiol (E2), progesterone (P4), cortisol (C), dehydroepiandosterone (DHEA), and testosterone (T), as well as respective excretion rates after radiolabel infusion; 2) developed indices of nonspecific steroid excretion rate, particularly those associated with GI transit time; 3) tested the influence of dietary fiber on fecal steroid excretion rate, and the potential of eliminating existing effects using nonspecific excretion rate indices; 4) correlated longitudinal fecal steroid excretion profile with blood hormone secretory patterns and visual markers (e.g., menses and sex skin turgescence) during natural reproductive cycles. These excreted steroid techniques are likely to provide an important noninvasive tool for interrelating reproductive function and adrenal activation with naturally and/or artificially occurring socio-ecological events. The majority of this work is near completion. one paper summarizing work from objectives 2-4 recently has been submitted for publication in the Journal of Reproduction and Fertility.